Aftermath
by Souzousei
Summary: After the battle with Voldemort, things could be described as hectic, chaotic, even disorganized. Most of all it was sad.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Aftermath  
**

**

* * *

**After the battle with Voldemort, things could be described as hectic, chaotic, even disorganized. Most of all it was sad.

Harry found himself lying awake late into the night thinking of all those that had died, each protecting him in some sort of fashion. Fred, Moody, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, even Snape. Each time he thought about them, he cried, silent tears slipping over his face without noticed to anyone around. He cried even when he thought there was nothing left in him to use for tears.

After a night that had been particularly rough, Harry found himself making his way to Dumbledore's grave.  
It stood quietly from the school, away from all the lonely and miserable people.  
Finding a bench, Harry sat and peered at the tomb in front of him, placing his head in his hands and rubbing his temples with his thumbs.

'_Nothing will ever be the same as it once was. Many have died, along with Voldemort. Many more suffer by the misery he has caused us the deaths of those we love._' He peered up at the white tomb in front of him, eternally blooming flowers making it look more peaceful than anything else Harry had set eyes on in quite some time. '_I feel as if this is all my fault. Why must I have died and come back, but Fred can't?_ ' "Why?" He hadn't realized he'd begun to speak aloud by the end.

"Why what?" He heard Ron call out behind him. Harry turned and saw his two best friends, along with Ginny and Professor McGonagall behind them.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He said quietly. Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him, while Ginny came up behind and laid her hands on his shoulders. Minerva stood to the side, casting caring glances towards the group before moving her eyes to Dumbledore's grave. She gave a big sigh, before coming up to face Harry. In an out-of-character way, she kneeled down so that she was in Harry's sight, gently laying a hand on his knee. Harry felt moisture pool in his eyes as he watched the woman who had yelled in sheer agony at the news of his death.

"Now Harry, I know things are hard," she took a deep breath, "more so for you than we could probably imagine. I want you to know that I'm here for you should you need it." Harry nodded, not able to come up with anything to say in reply. She patted his knee softly.

"I also need to speak to you, alone, if possible." She made an apologetic face towards his friends, and they quietly walked away, glancing back occasionally.

"Come walk with me?" Harry nodded and stood up, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know if you know, but I've now been placed as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Under any other circumstances, I would think it a wonderful job, but as it is, it grieves me. But as headmistress and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, there are some things I must discuss with you." Before Harry had realized it, they stood in front of the spiral staircase towards the headmistresses office. Minerva gestured him up the stairs and sat him down in a chair in front of the desk. He glanced around the room at all the Headmaster's of previous years, but of course only letting his eyes rest on one.

Dumbledore smiled at him sadly, having already seen him once since the death of Voldemort. McGonagall stepped in their line of eyesight, and Harry could hear her muttering with him softly, allowing time for Harry to peer around the room again, but something seemed off.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked quietly. She turned around, and peered down softly at him. "What is it Harry?"

Harry meshed his fingers in his shirt in an odd fashion, squirming a bit.

"Where's the portrait for Professor Snape? Wasn't he headmaster?"

Minerva seemed shocked to hear the suggestion. "Harry, why would you even begin to think of such a thing? To bring in that filthy, traitor picture to stand in a place of such hono-"

"Minerva, please." Dumbledore's voice soothingly rang out. She turned again, taking a step to the side so Harry once again saw his face. "Severus is not the man you think he is. Only Harry and I know his character, and that is how it will stay. It would have been his wishes." Dumbledore turned his eye towards Harry who nodded in reply. McGonagall noted the exchange, but shook her head anyways.

"I will have it arranged. In the meantime Harry, there is something that must be discussed." The professor was obviously flustered, and still in a mood of disarray as she shuffled over towards him, a letter in her hand. She handed it to him, stating that she was 'sorry to have to give this to him at such a hard time'.

_In the chance that both of us, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, shall pass before our child is of age,  
we grant custody of our child, Teddy Lupin, to his Godfather Harry Potter._

At the bottom of the document were both Lupin and Tonks' signatures.

The letter shook a bit in Harry's hands.

"What does this mean?" He said, looking up to McGonagall.

She sighed.

"It means, in simple terms, that you are Teddy's guardian."

When Harry made no reply, the Headmistress moved forward slowly. "Harry, did you hear me?"

"Yes." He replied, his voice very soft.

His former professor glanced back towards Dumbledore before turning back to Harry.

"I realize that this may come as a bit of a surprise-"  
"No, I knew I was the Godfather." He interjected.  
"But you forgot. It's understandable with everything that's happened."

Harry just continued to stare down at the yellow sheet of legal paper.

"Of course, considering the circumstances...well, no one would think ill-will of you if you decided to-"

"Don't tell me give it to someone else." Harry said eerily calmly.

"I was merrily making a suggestion so as to make things easier for you, Harry." Minerva stated, quietly.

He shook his head. "I accepted as Godfather. I'll-- I'll take care of him." He stood up. "Where is he, for the time being?"

"Actually, he's here...with his grandmother. They came to receive Remus and Tonks bo--Harry, where are you going?" For Harry had abruptly left, and headed towards the main corrider before darting into the giant common's area. Much of the carnage had been cleaned up, but mourning families still stood around, checking for a lost loved one. Harry quickly headed towards where he knew the two bodies of his dear friends lay, ignoring the calls of McGonagall behind him. Upon approaching the bodies, he spotted Andromeda, a bundle of cloth in her arms, as she stared down at the sheets covering the bodies of her daughter and son-in-law.

"Andromeda.." Harry said softly. She jumped a bit and looked up at him through puffy red eyes.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, pulling free one arm and pulling him into her body. The embrace was immediately reciprocated by Harry who held her tightly. A small cry finally pulled the two apart.

"Oh, dear me, I'm sorry. I suppose we're squishing him a bit." She said through a cracking voice. Harry peered down at the child and felt a rush of emotion for him. So tiny and vulnerable, just laying there in her arms.

"Ma'am, I-I don't mean to bring this up at such a bad time but..." Harry thought about how to try and explain when he noticed the paper was still in his hands. He handed it to Andromeda who read it with her free hand. When she finished, she looked up at Harry shocked.

"You want to take care of Teddy?" Her arm subtly pulled the child in tighter to her own body.

"If it's alright, I'd rather discuss this later in private. I just figured you would need to know." Harry said apologetically. "I assure you, I don't mean to cause more harm."

Andromeda stood their quietly before gently nodding. She handed back the paper without a word and turned, facing her daughter once again. Harry left the room without a word.

* * *

"So we meet today to discuss the custody of Teddy Lupin." Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk. If you hadn't known better, she would look every bit the part of a headmistress. As it was, her eyes were red-rimmed, her skin paler than usual.  
"We all know the will of Remus and Nymphadora, and as Harry is of age, and willing, I don't believe there is another choice than to relinquish the child to him." She spoke softly and kindly for the sake of Andromeda, who sat on a chair opposite Harry. She kept knotting and un-knotting her fingers, and occasionally dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"If there are no discrepancies, I would wish that we make this transition as seamless and easy as possible." She continued, speaking quieter still.

"Professor?" Said Harry, interrupting. Minerva stared down her nose at him, but gestured for him to speak.

"Professor, I-I want Andromeda to take care of her grandson."

Everyone simply stared. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just... I'm only 17. I technically haven't even finished my 7th year at Hogwarts. I don't have a baby friendly place to keep Teddy." Harry turned to Andromeda. "I wish for you to raise him. You need the company." Andromeda simply stared up at him, a ghost of a smile showing on her lips.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. "Of course, I still want to be a part of his life. I am his Godfather." He smiled slightly. "I knew how much I cared for my Godfather, I want to be able to do the same thing for Teddy."

Andromeda nodded quickly, tears coming over her cheeks for the umpteenth time it seemed.

"And, if it's alright, I'd like to help pay for any necessities he will be needing."  
"Oh, there's no need-- truly I'm fine-" Harry held her gaze, unfaltering.

"Please. It's just something I need to do."

Andromeda stared back up at him, and then finally relented.

"Okay."

They both gave a small smile, before sharing a quick embrace.

* * *

"Hey Harry." Ginny murmured softly, noting the small bundle in Harry's arms. She gently shut the portal door to Gryffindor Tower and walked over before sitting on the couch's arm beside Harry.

"How's the tyke?" She whispered.

"He seems to be alright. Quiet." Harry turned his eyes up towards Ginny. "Do you think I made the wrong choice in not raising him? Even if it was Remus' wish..."

Ginny shook her head. "Face it Harry, you don't know the first thing about raising a baby." His mouth twitched into a smile briefly. Ginny gently placed her arm around his shoulders, and he leaned into her with ease. "Besides, if I know you at all, you'll make sure your still a part of his life." She mussed up some of his hair. "You just have that effect on people."

Harry laughed, almost silently.

He tilted his head up, attempting to catch Ginny's eyes.

"And how are you holding up?" He didn't have to mention what Ginny would have to be holding up from. Ginny gulped down the tears that had already began to form in her eyes. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've been there for you. Ron and George to." Ginny squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." She replied softly. "You've had enough to deal with."

His tilted his head back down, and Ginny felt his shoulders shake subtly beneath her arm.

"I'm going to miss him." He replied.

Ginny placed her head on his.

"Yeah, me to."

All was quiet.

At least it was till the portal door opened and in walked Hermione, followed closely by Ron who's hand was just barely touching the small of Hermione's back. Harry couldn't help but turn his face down and smile. Maybe good things were finally going to start. '_Maybe they already have._' He thought to himself as Hermione sat down next to him. Ron sat on the arm of the chair, much in the same fashion as Ginny.

"How's everything in the outside world?" He asked Hermione.

"There are house elves everywhere, busy cleaning up. You can hardly tell there was a battle in many of the halls now." she said, sarcasm slightly marring her voice.

Harry nodded, and looked up at Ron.

"How have you been, mate?" He asked, quietly, not sure this was an appropriate question. Ron seemed to ponder the question a minute before answering, "As good as could be expected." He gave Harry a half-hearted smile, and started absentmindedly messing messing with a strand of Hermione's hair.

After a few more moments of silence, the clock started tolling, announcing the arrival of 10 o' clock. Harry peered down at the child in his arms and sighed. "I should take Teddy back to his grandmother. It's getting late." He stood up, before turning and asking if they were going with him.

Hermione just shook her head exasperatedly. "Don't we always?"

* * *

Harry handed over Teddy to Andromeda, who quickly pulled Harry in with her free arm to kiss his forehead, and thanked him for the umpteenth time.

"I better be seeing you around, then Harry. We'll be looking forward to your next visit." She said, with the truest smile Harry had seen on her face in a long time.

"I'll be there." He said. He then ruffled Teddy's mop of hair, before turning around and joining his friends.

"I think you made her day." Ginny admired. Harry gave a weak smile. "Glad I could make someone's."

"Oh hush." Hermione said. "Let's get you up to bed, you look dead on your feet."

"Sounds wonderful."

Ron and Hermione took the lead, as the group headed towards Gryffindor Tower. Despite how much he knew his friends cared for each other, he was still surprised to see Ron wind his arm around Hermione's waist, and pulling her close as they walked.

"War does crazy things to people, no?" Ginny replied, beaming up at him, throwing a pointed look at the couple in front of them. Harry felt a laugh bubble up, and he immediately wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"Is this alright?"

"Of course." she said.

He gave her a soft kiss to her forehead, before stopping just inside the portal of the tower where Ron and Hermione stood.

They spotted Neville, who immediately walked over.

"Hey guys." Despite his bedraggled appearance, Neville was as cheery as ever. Harry walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Neville, might I say you did me a big favor in killing that git of a snake." Neville beamed in response.

"Nothing to it. O' course, if I had known why you asked me to make sure that Nagini was killed, I would've never agreed to it." Neville nearly glared at Harry this time, in an immediate transfer of emotions. "Speaking of which, you will _never_ scare us like that again." Harry raised up his hand. "I so solemnly swear." He joked. Neville gave him something of a stink-eye, before transforming back into cheery Neville.

"The dorms upstairs have been transformed into overflow for injuries. Madam Pomfrey ran out of room in the nurses' station." He looked around and shrugged. Hermione deliberated a minute, before Ron spoke up.

"Perhaps we can just sleep in here then?" He looked at Harry, then Neville. "Enjoy a bit of our well-earned peace time with friends." Neville smiled, and Harry felt one tug at his mouth.

And so they stayed in the common room of Gryffindor Tower of Hogwarts where they discussed their plans for the newer and brighter future.

* * *

Oi, this one just kinda spilled out. I mainly wanted to write one that dealt with Harry and Teddy, because I thought in being the Godfather he would have raised him. Admittedly I sort've forgot about Andromeda till I researched it a bit. Anyways, my plans changed once I began really writing this.

Review please, criticism is appreciated.

,Souzousei


End file.
